What the King Does Not See
by Kaarl
Summary: In a pack of wolves, the alpha male is the wolf that takes proirity in hunting and in mating with females. When Cahil takes over Ixia, everything is turned upside down. Yelena finds herself in a ruling position, but only so long as she abides by certain rules... *DISCONTINUED*
1. Initial Reaction

**CHAPTER 1 – INITIAL REACTION**

'_**Any reaction is better than none'—Gavin Rossdale**_

* * *

><p>I lay upside down on the crappy couch in the living room. My legs were hanging over the back of it and my head hung over the bottom, my hair falling onto the ground. "I'm bored," I announced. I stared at the dirty floor.<p>

Janco sighed. "You've been saying that for the last three hours. I think we get it, Yelena." We were all sitting in the front room of the house. The house itself was tiny and ready to fall apart—there was a lot of work to be done on it—but there was no other place to go. Not since Ixia became Cahil's playground. Cahil was a horrible leader. People starved under his rule and the taxes had risen to impossible amounts. Good King, my ass. I was starving and others were dying; thrown out into the cold because they couldn't pay the imposed tax.

I went back to counting the stains on floorboards. After a few minutes, I sighed again. "I'm bored."

"Then find something to do," Valek told me. Lately, he had been more distant. There weren't any playful touches or kisses throughout the day, or even late at night. He didn't talk that much and, truth be told, I was beginning to get worried about him. I slid to the floor and came up behind him. Everyone in the room looked away from the painful exchange about to take place. I place my hands on Valek's shoulders, but he flinched away. I dropped them. Usually, at this point, I would walk away. But today, fury overrode my senses.

"Get up," I ordered him. He looked back at me in surprise. Everybody present did. "You and I are going to talk. And seriously. Get up." Valek slowly got to his feet and followed me to the next room.

"What is it?" he asked. He didn't sound the least bit interested in what I had to say.

"You tell me," I demanded. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded. My stomach growled, ruining my speech. I wrapped an arm around it, trying to block out the unwelcome sound.

Valek's head dropped onto his chest. "That's what's wrong with me," he whispered. He motioned to my stomach with his chin. "They killed the Commander. I couldn't do anything about it. You're hungry. I can't do anything about it. I can't provide for you," his whisper was pained. "I can't take care of you; can't protect you. Cahil will take you away and kill you just like Ambrose."

_The Commander lay on the floor, bloodied. Valek was hyperventilating. His principle was on the verge of death and he hadn't been present to save him._

"_Valek, come here," the Commander whispered. My beloved moved closer without hesitation. He knelt beside Commander Ambrose. "It isn't your fault, Valek," the Commander told him. "You understand me? None of this is of your doing. You have a tendency to take the blame onto your shoulders, but this one wasn't you." He took breath and then ordered. "My last order: Take your Yelena and run. There is nothing left here. He will be back. Run away, keep her safe. The vow you gave me, I give to her." He pushed Valek away and whispered a last time, "Go."_

_Valek scrambled to his feet. The next thing I knew, I was outside, cradled against his chest. He was running through the shadows, avoiding Cahil's closing in army._

I moved closer and pulled his face up with my hand. I placed both my hands onto his cheeks, which were getting hollow, and caressed them softly. "Shh… It isn't your fault. Cahil is terrible. You're no less than you were before. You keep me safe." I stepped closer and wished for his arms to open up for me, like they would have before. They didn't.

Valek looked at me and spoke the words I had heard from him so many times since the Commander's vow had become my own. "Do you need anything?" he whispered and started to move away to get whatever it might be. He considered it his duty to get me anything I might want or need.

I had never given him an answer, preferring to not let him know that I _was_ hungry, that I _was_ cold at night and that I wished we didn't have to live in fear. But today I whispered, "Yes." He had finally opened up a little to me and I wanted more. No, I _needed_ more. Valek's gaze was on my face as he awaited my orders. "Hold me," I pleaded.

Two steps, and I was wrapped in his arms. He held me close, his arms tight. That's when the waterworks started up. Sobs climbed up my throat and out my mouth. Valek didn't speak. He rubbed slow circles on my back and patted my hair soothingly. When standing up became too much for me, he lifted me onto his lap and sat down on the bed. The tears eventually ran dry, but not because I felt better, but because there weren't any left. I continued to dry-sob. I cried not for myself, but for what everyone had lost. The lives that were taken each day and those that would be the next. The world faded into darkness as sleep got a hold of my tired body, but the darkness did not spare me from the horrors. Children dying, families starving. I cried for the feeling that getting Valek back gave, for the fact that his vow bound him to me even if he didn't want it.

However, when I woke to the morning sun, my eyes, although red and stinging, were dry. Valek was still there; his arms never tiring as they soothed me in ways words could not. His lips were in my hair with a promise of safety and love. "Shh… It's going to be all right. I'm here, love," he whispered into my hair. The corners of my lips pulled up at the sound of his old pet name for me. He hadn't called me that in ages.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I felt ashamed of the way I had reacted. He probably thought very little of me for reacting the way I had, bawling my eyes out.

"Don't be. I neglected you. My vow. My love. _I'm_ sorry," Valek said. "Get some more sleep, love. You were very restless, rolling around and crying." He smoothed my hair back and tucked me into bed. Once the covers had been pulled up to my chin, Valek closed the shutters.

"I love you," I told him before he left.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied and closed the door behind him.


	2. The Hangman's Noose

**CHAPTER 2 – THE HANGMAN'S NOOSE**

**_'Death is not the worst that can happen to men'—Plato_**

* * *

><p><p>

The house was silent when I woke. There were no voices coming from the common room. I looked around and realized it was still dark. Sighing, I started getting up to get a glass of water. My feet didn't touch the floor though. I squinted in the darkness and recognized Valek's silhouette on the floor next to my bed. The bed was small and he had probably wanted to give me space while I slept. That didn't mean he should sleep on the floor. I didn't mind sleeping close to him. And, if it was him who minded, he could always sleep on the couch. I tried to step around him, but I think I must have jostled him because he caught my ankle as I was leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sharply. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, but remembered that he probably couldn't see me any better than I could see him in the darkness. "I'm just thirsty."

He was on his feet in an instant. "I'll go get you a glass of water. Stay here, I'll be right back." He pushed me down onto the bed and left the room quickly.

Ignoring his instructions, I followed him to the kitchen and sat down in one of the wooden chairs while he poured me some water. Placing it on the table, he took a seat beside me. Valek watched me as I downed the drink with such attention that you would think I was completing life's greatest feat.

He quickly snatched the empty glass from me taking my hands into his. Pulling me towards him, by my wrists, he touched his lips to mine. I almost swooned from the need that overtook my senses. There had been no contact between us for much too long. I pressed myself against him, climbing into his lap and straddling him. Valek leaned back against the table in response and secured a tighter grip on my hips. My hands tangled in his hair and I held onto him for dear life. When I finally released him, it was only for both of us to catch our breath. I stared into his eyes, which were now darkened with lust. "My room," I gasped as he lifted me and began to carry me off, his lips at my throat.

.oO°°°Oo.

I blinked several times against the sun that streamed in through the crooked shutters. Then I shut my eyes tightly and balled my fists, fighting against a yawn. A hand smoothed my hair. I forced my eyes open and squinted for a few seconds in the brightness that invaded. Then my eyes followed Valek's navel and chest up to his face. I smiled and lay my cheek back on his abdomen. I could feel him breathing; his stomach and chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

"Don't I get a Good Morning?" he asked, still brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Good Morning," I sighed happily. He seemed to be waiting for more so I continued, "Did you sleep well?" I looked up in time to see the quirk of his lips.

"Never better. Although the night wasn't nearly as long as I would have wanted it to be." My cheeks burned and I hid my face in his stomach. His hand dipped under my chin and he made me look up. "Do you disagree?" he asked.

I blushed even deeper. "No," I managed to whisper before I had to hide again. Valek's hands travelled under my arms and he pulled me up his body, adjusting the covers accordingly. He tucked me under his chin and held me tight with one arm while the other moved up and down my spine slowly.

"Did you miss me?" he breathed.

"Yes, very much," I told him honestly. The last months had been painful. He was with me, but distant.

Valek rolled me over and held himself above me. My breath hitched. "How much did you miss me, love?" he murmured, titling my head back to gain access to my throat.

"Enough to never leave your arms," I said, surprising myself with the fact that I could keep my voice even, with his lips devouring my neck.

He hummed gently against my skin. "I wouldn't mind that." His arms encircled me and his mouth ventured lower. Then he sighed with regret. "We can't though. The others are surely waiting on us. Probably to ambush us with new jokes about our sex life."

Valek untangled the covers from our limbs and pulled me up. I shivered at the absence of his warm body next to mine. He aided me in dressing and then put on his own clothes. Then he pulled me to his side and tucked me under his arm. With a lingering kiss on my forehead, he led me out of the room that had served as our haven the precedent night.

Ari, Janco and a few select from Valek's corps consisted of our group. They all sat in the kitchen and common room on our arrival. Most eyes turned our way and I blushed like a moron, knowing that I hadn't been the epitome of subtle or quiet last night. Janco burst out laughing. "At least she admits it to herself," he snickered. But that only increased my embarrassment and I turned to hide my face in Valek's side. All he did was chuckle good-naturedly and kiss the top of my head.

Cheeks burning with frustration, I went to the counter to cut myself a slice of bread. This was what I got for being the only woman around here.

"You know, Valek, this isn't exactly fair to the rest of us," a man from the elite spy group said. "Would you consider sharing from time to time?" I knew he was joking, but my shoulders clenched at the thought of being passed around.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped comfortingly around my middle. "I don't know, Noam. She's a lot of work. I'm not sure you could handle her needs," Valek joked from above my head.

Now I was mad. I turned to Noam. "No, I don't think you would be adequate. For a first, I change my expectations often depending on my mood… And I predict you want a steady partner," I said in a perfectly innocent voice.

"That won't be a problem, my sweet, he can just send you over whenever you're in a good mood," Noam said, opening his arms for me.

I slipped into his embrace, but kept on with my argument. "You didn't let me finish," I scolded. "Secondly, I don't like…" I cocked my head to the side, sizing him up. "No. Definitely not," I decided. "A boy would never be able to keep up with my desires. I need a man. Someone of proportion," I added, punching—literally—below the belt. He crumpled with a mildly pained expression.

Noam was rendered speechless as howling filled the air, and Valek's lips twitched with amusement. I started to eat my food. Noam's ego wasn't wounded as far as I could tell, but his shoulders had slumped from being 'busted by a girl,' as they put it. I sighed. Men were such children.

.oO°°°Oo.

I was out in town later on. No disguise on though. I didn't feel like walking around with layers of makeup and a wig on. It was annoying and I was growing tired of it. It wasn't as if anyone would stop me. The only ones after the refugees and me were Cahil and his circle of elite guards. Anyone else would just let me pass by, taking me for just another poor citizen of Ixia. I leaned on Ari's arm as we walked around. I had been able to talk him into leaving the house. I was sick of the banter and jokes constantly flying between the other men. Ari seemed more grown up to me and it was good to have a normal conversation—one that didn't have anything to do with sex or fighting in any way.

When we reached the main square, I caught sight of a rather imposing formation of screaming people. The hangman's noose was down and guards were pushing prisoners through the crowd. I pulled Ari towards the stand to get a better look. Valek was on his feet on the stockades. I let out a strangled cry and pushed through the crowd towards him. An exquisitely obnoxious carriage arrived. Everyone held their breath as Cahil—the King—exited. His guards followed.

"Ah, Valek. Finally," he crowed. I reached the bottom of the stockade and reached towards my love. He caught sight of me and his eyes widened. He motioned with his chin to run. When I didn't move, he locked gazes with Ari and the imposing man started to drag me away. Meanwhile, Cahil continued his speech. "You are mine now. I can do whatever I want with you. I think I'll have you tortured—a Chelsea Smile perhaps—and then I'll hang you publicly. Your head will make a wonderful decoration for my throne room, don't you think?" he swaggered on, his gleaming eyes fixed on Valek.

Valek didn't respond. He looked straight ahead. I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop," I cried. Ari, surprised by my outburst, lost his grip on me. I threw myself forward. "Don't hurt him. I'll do anything," I promised.

Cahil looked down at me from where he stood, his pale eyes calculating. "Anything?" he pondered.

"Yes. I'll…" I took a breath to steady myself. When Cahil had taken over he had told me one thing: 'Become my wife and your loved ones are saved.' "I'll marry you," I said. Cahil's eyebrows rose. "But you don't touch him. Any of them. They are under my protection."

I would have preferred to die than to give up love. If you love something, set it free…


	3. New Hero

**CHAPTER 3 – NEW HERO**

**_'A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself.'—Joseph Campbell_**

* * *

><p><p>

The carriage was smaller than it appeared and I was forced closer to Cahil than I would have ever desired. The others followed behind on foot. I looked out the small window in the back, making sure they were safe. Valek walked at the front. However, he ignored my glances and refused to make eye-contact. I would have to explain to him later. Apologize. Preferably not with words. I smiled slyly to myself.

The carriage jerked forward. We were here. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Cahil pulled my arm away. "Don't do that. It isn't the least bit ladylike." I refrained from the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Lives depended on my maturity. I almost laughed at that.

Slowly, I climbed from the small compartment. We were inside the castle walls, already in his territory. I shuddered and turned to look at Valek again. He was looking around, judging the battle field. I let Cahil walk ahead and fell back so that I could match my group's pace. I fell into step beside Valek and waited for him to acknowledge me. He was silent; however his eyes scanned me briefly.

"Are you all right?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I sighed. "You can't ignore me if you want this to work out. I'll find a way to keep us all safe, but you have to help me out." Valek's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea, but he didn't say anything. I swallowed. This couldn't be good. "Don't do anything stupid," I pleaded. Valek just smiled. And his arm snaked around me; he pulled me close to his side and he dragged me alongside him.

The throne room had been transformed. We hadn't set foot in here ever since Ixia had been taken over for a second time and the change was shocking. Gigantic tapestries hung on the walls and a red carpet made a trail across the room to the thrones. The throne itself looked as if was entirely of made of precious jewels. The chair all alone would be enough to give every single citizen of Ixia three decent meals every day for at least a decade. A chill ran through me. I would be sitting in a chair like that. But then again, as Queen, I would be able to lower the tax money. How though? I would need an advisor and I doubted any of Cahil's men would be willing to give me any advice.

I was brought back to the present by my love. All of sudden, there were armed soldiers surrounding us, their swords pointed and ready in our direction. In response, Valek had pushed me up against the back wall of the room and taken a protective stance in front of me.

Cahil spoke over the chaos. "I suggest you keep your hands off my fiancé," he warned. And he came through the tightly packed bunch. Valek grinned devilishly and turned back to me. I didn't even have time to register the movement before his lips were on mine. I moaned heavily at the sweetness of them and tangled myself with him. And then Valek was on the ground, guards holding him down.

"Stop," I yelled without thought. The guards paused, confused. Suddenly, realizing what I had said, I continued, "Stop. As your Queen, I order you to let him go. Now." The guards removed themselves. Valek stood, looking a little disgruntled.

Cahil's eyes narrowed at me. I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. I removed myself from him and went to look Valek over. Surprisingly, he let me and stood in a stunned stillness while I hovered worriedly over him. He finally took my wrists into one hand and pressed the fingers of the other hand to my lips to quiet my worries. "Shh… I'm fine," he whispered. "Calm down." It was obviously for only me to hear, because louder he repeated, "I am honored by your concern for my well-being, my Queen. I assure you that all is well, you may be at ease." He sunk to one knee and brushed my knuckles with his lips, looking up at me from underneath his eyelashes. I hesitated. What was I supposed to say? Valek had so much more experience in this territory, having worked under cover for seasons under the last monarchy. "Tell me I can stand up," he breathed.

I swallowed and glanced at Cahil. He was observing us with caution, but I could tell he was pleased with the rapid submission that I had gotten from his—_my —_subjects. I paused, thinking of how to phrase it by imitating Valek's speech. Apparently, it took me too long because Valek took matters into his own hands. "May I have your permission to rise, Milady?" he asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yes… of course," I spluttered and blushed deeply. Valek stood; his motion liquid. The rest of our group was watching in fascination.

.oO°°°Oo.

I sat on the large canopy bed of _my_ room. Well actually, it was Valek's room. Or what had been his before the Commander died—I shivered, thinking that I could have been placed in Cahil's room. I had been escorted here by my new personal guards, but I was planning to change that as soon as possible. In other words, replace them with others. And I would, tomorrow. Valek, Ari, Janco and the others had been taken down the servants' quarters. I was hoping to change that too.

For now, there weren't many options though. I had to lay low until my coronation the next morning. Then I could start giving out orders and trying to fix the damage Cahil had made.

A sharp rap on my door caused me to sit up. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. "Come in," I called softly. There was no more light coming in through the window so I assumed it must be late.

The door opened a crack and a girl dressed in a servants' outfit peeked in. "You have a visitor, my Queen. Shall I allow him entrance into your chamber?"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"One of your protégés, my Queen," she told me. Protégé? Protected? Oh… It was most probably Valek.

"Let him in," I told her. I guess I would find out.

Valek stepped into the room. He looked weary, his face tired-looking in the poor light. I rose to meet him, but he showed me back to my seat. "Please, remain seated, my Queen," he said and nodded his head respectfully in my direction. I heard the door close behind the servant. "Yelena," Valek whispered. He was suddenly much closer than before. "What were you thinking? Do you know how much danger you just put us all in?" His voice was back to normal and he did nothing to hide his ire.

"I… I didn't think. I'm sorry. You were in danger and I couldn't think of any other way to save you. Please, try to understand," I begged for forgiveness.

With a sigh, he sank onto my bed and motioned for me to come closer. I did, not fully knowing what to expect. Valek's arms encased me and he pulled me against him until I stood between his legs from where he was seated. I threaded my fingers through his hair and held him to me when he hid his face in my stomach. "God, Yelena. What have you gotten yourself into?" he murmured. He lifted his face to look up at me. "You can't do this. You don't know the norms, the rules. How will you make decisions?"

"Won't you help me?" I whispered, taken aback.

"I can't. I'm just a protégé. The moment you stop looking out for my safety, I'll get a knock on my door and off the gallows it is." He sighed and buried his face in my abdomen again.

"I'll make you my advisor," I suggested. "Can I do that? Then you can help me with everything. And you'll be safe. With all those years of helping the Commander in his decisions, you can take the job, right?" I hoped.

"You can do that if you wish. The Queen's word overpowers all," he told me. Then he stood and kissed me. "We'll be all right. You just have to learn to talk right."—his lips quirked—"Don't worry; it comes naturally after a while. As for the decisions, I'm sure you can handle those. I'll help you with the twisted wording that some nobles like to use." He stood and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist, settling into his arms like a small child. He leaned his forehead against mine and kissed me deeply. "We'll make this work, Yelena. We'll get Ixia back."

.oO°°°Oo.

The servant returned just as Valek set me back on my feet. There was a knock on my door and before I could move to open it, he held me back. "A Queen does not open the door for her subjects," he whispered to me. Then he proceeded to open the door so that the servant could enter.

"My Queen, the King requires to speak with you. His Majesty says it is a matter which requires privacy. The protégé is not to be present," she said.

I moved to protest, but Valek stopped me. "Rest, Milady. I will attend the coronation tomorrow morning, as well as the wedding." My veins froze, shards of ice filling them. Wedding. I had forgotten about the wedding.

I forced myself to keep composure and sat up straighter. "Very well. However… Do come to see me in the morning. I have an important matter to discuss with you," I tried my hand at this new language I was being introduced to.

Valek's eyes crinkled around the edges as he laughed silently at my attempt. He turned and walked out the door, inclining his head slightly in respect as he passed Cahil. The King straightened at that, obviously assuming that he had gained either Valek's respect or had cowed him into submission. Little did he know that he would never obtain nor one nor the other.

He took two careful steps into the room and then turned to the servant-girl. "Leave us," he ordered. She gave a slight bow and disappeared down the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Cahil turned to me. "Yelena," he acknowledged. I nodded to show I had heard him. "Yelena, Yelena, Yelena,"—he sighed—"Oh, how I like to say that name." He stepped closer to me. Soon he towered over my sitting position. I didn't get up, because it wouldn't change anything—he would still be taller. He leaned in close and murmured in my ear, "And, starting tomorrow, that name _belongs_ to me. I can say it all I want. Because you are _mine._" I shuddered at the thought of belonging to him.

His hands moved to take my upper arms. Without thought, I pushed him away. "Are you going back on your word, Yelena?" he asked. His eyes were wide. "Is it back to the gallows for Valek and your little friends?" he asked. "All it takes is one word, sweetheart."

I shook my head furiously at his proposition. "No… I will keep my promise." His hands went back to my arms and he trailed his fingertips on my skin. He hummed softly in pleasure. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it," I added. "Don't touch me," I snapped at him, shaking myself free of his touch. I felt vile and dirty with his hands on me.

Cahil's eyes shot open and a malicious grin spread across his face. He leaned in close and whispered softly in my ear. "Yelena…" he murmured. "Silly, silly Yelena. Don't you know? The Queen may have privileges, but she has duties as well… Do you want to know what her most important duty is?" he asked in a breath. "The Queen is to assure the continuation of the royal bloodline. Yelena, you have to give me an heir. A little boy. A Prince. As long as the Prince is not born, then you are not free of your marital vows to me."

Cahil offered me a cruel smile and left the room, while I remained petrified on the bed.

Ice went through my veins once more. I had to give him a child. And possibly more than one—if my first was not a boy. What had I gotten myself into?

Then I sobbed. I lay down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow and wept. When I had finally calmed down, I looked at my surroundings. It was dark outside, moonlight shone through the thin windows on the back wall. It was close to midnight I guessed. I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Unless…

I reached over and pulled on the string that would summon a servant to my chambers. Not five minutes later, there was a knock on my door. "Enter," I said.

A young servant girl came in. "You rang for me, my Queen?" she asked.

"Yes. Fetch Valek," I ordered. I was getting the hang of this.

The girl looked confused. "Whom, my Queen?" she whispered, probably worried about being chastised for her incomprehension.

"My protégé," I clarified curtly. With a slight nod and a curtsy, she disappeared down the hallway.

Valek appeared in the doorway a little while later. "You summoned me, my Queen?" he asked bowing. The door shut close behind the girl. He straightened and came over to sit beside me. "Yelena," he whispered. "What's wrong?" He gathered me into his arms and pulled me against him. I climbed into his lap. The tears started up again. "Tell me, love," Valek pleaded.

I looked up at him through my wet eyelashes. "Did you know about the heir?" I whispered.

"Heir?" He sounded confused. "There is no heir. Only the Queen can…" He trailed off in understanding and a look of horror took over as he looked at my face. "Oh… _Oh._" I was in his arms again, my warms tears flowing down the skin of his neck.

I eventually drifted off. The nightmares didn't leave me in peace. I dreamed of a child like its father. Of a burned and broken Ixia. Valek's lifeless body hanging from a noose. Though that wasn't what frightened me most. The one thing that scared me all through the dream was myself. I was smiling cruelly from Cahil's arm, enjoying the view of death and destruction.

.oO°°°Oo.

I woke with a scream. Morning sunlight streamed in through the windows. Exhaustion tugged at my mind. I hadn't gotten a second of shut eye. Valek was still here. Worry and fatigue creased his face and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He kissed my forehead and slipped out of the room. This was it. I was finished.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER 4 – THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

**_'Music played at weddings always reminds me of the music played for soldiers before they go into battle.'—Heinrich Hein_**

* * *

><p><p>

I closed my eyes, refusing to look at myself in the full length mirror as my ladies in waiting dressed me in the wedding gown. I refused to think of it as my own. This was a political and not spiritual binding. Nobody could tie me down in that way. Except maybe Valek. But I knew his thoughts on marriage—he would have none of it. I wasn't very disappointed. A little relieved actually. There would be no problems with my liaison duties and, even if they hadn't existed, life would have been complicated as a married couple. Both Valek and I were constantly on the move and there was no room for matrimony or anything resembling a family. Not that I would mind children… if they were Valek's.

I sighed. Silly dreams of a little girl. I shook my head, but was unable to rid myself of the image of myself as a little girl playing mother. I allowed myself one smile and then buried the emotion deep within me—storing it for later, when times would be tough.

"My Queen, the preparations are done," one of the maids said softly. I opened my eyes unintentionally and caught a glimpse of myself standing in the mirror. The dress was very different from what I had expected. I had assumed that, for the Queen, Cahil would have picked out something of such grandeur that nobody would ever forget it. I was wrong and my eyes remained open out of pure curiosity.

The dress was of the simplest design I could have imagined. It hung on my shoulders on inch-thick straps and the corset-styled middle—_something old_—hugged my curves. The rest of the dress was fashioned from many layers of white silk and netting that stood slightly away from my body as it fell to mid-calf. My shoes—_something new_—were just as plain. They were all white and open-toed with a little bow on the front, sporting only a slight heal. My hair had been pulled up and piled on top of my head. There were blue flowers—_something blue_—weaved in a creative fashion to hold up the veil—_something borrowed_—that descended over my eyes. But even if I looked beautiful and the sun was shining, the day was anything but happy.

.oO°°°Oo.

The wedding was a blur and it wasn't long till I felt an invading pressure on my lips, sealing the vows I didn't remember consciously making. I didn't cry. I didn't speak.

In tradition, or so Valek had told me when I had seen him briefly after the ceremony, guests—important nobles and such—followed Cahil and me to his chamber. They, the men especially, grabbed at my dress because belief stated that any man who gave his love to a bride's garter would be granted eternal faithfulness. No one got even close until I felt a hand bush across my thigh and unclasp the strip of silk. I turned, bewildered, only to see Valek wink at me, flashing the garment in his hand and disappear. I chuckled. Eternal loyalty indeed.

Cahil escorted me to his chambers and left me alone in the front room. The day's events finally caught up with me and I sat down on the soft carpeted floor, leaving any happy thoughts behind.

Cahil emerged from his rooms a little while later. I had dried my tears—I would not let him see me in a moment of weakness. I think he saw through me though. Not that it was hard to do. I wasn't acting much unlike a petulant child. I refused to look at Cahil and pretended not to hear him whenever he spoke. Eventually, he sighed in irritation.

"Fine. Have it your way, Yelena. If it is your wish not to co-operate even a little, that's how I'll do it. I want an heir. Your duty is provide me with one. I was going to suggest that you decide when the right time comes, but if you refuse to speak to me that technique is not possible. I will take you every night if I have to and I will get a child. Do you understand me?"

I gaped at him and did not speak. This was not happening. Every night in Cahil's bed? "No," I pleaded. "Please, no. You can't. I'm sorry. I'll behave now."

Cahil didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I wiped my eyes and nose, smudging my makeup and sniffling. He made a face. "Ugh, you're disgusting. Go back to your room. I don't want to see any more of you tonight."

I scrambled out of his suite eagerly. I had no desire to see any of him at any time. Tumbling into my room, I headed for the bathroom, hoping to finally rid myself of the layers of makeup. Something, or rather, someone stopped me.

A piece of fabric was slipped over my eyes. Silk. The garter. "Guess who?" a familiar voice said.

"Umm…" I teased. "Archduke Gaurav?" I guessed. Archduke Gaurav had insisted on talking to me and sticking to my side for the majority of the post-wedding feast.

My visitor chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "No. Guess again."

"Mmm… Let me think… Viceroy Caspar?" I asked.

"You're horrible at this game," Valek said as he removed the material covering my eyes.

"Oh. It's you," I said, pretending to sound disappointed and trying—as well as failing—to keep the smile off my face and out of my voice.

Valek raised an eyebrow. "Shall I depart, My Queen?" he asked.

"No," I cried out a little too loudly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, fisting the rough burlap fabric of his shirt. Wow. Just a day in silk and satin and Valek's clothing already seemed rough. "Stay." I put my cheek over his heart, feeling the rhythmic beat of the organ against it.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, winding his arms around me and holding me close.

I sighed before a sudden realization broke the peace we had unconsciously created. "What am I going to do?" I whispered brokenly. I was married to Cahil and he wanted an heir.

"_You?_ Don't you mean _we?"_ he asked as he pulled away slightly.

"I…" I hesitated and then changed my mind. For the first time, I realized that I needed the people around me. Even if it put then in danger, they were there for me and I could use their help. Especially at a time like this. "Yes. Sorry, you're right; I mean _we._"

Valek smiled then. A real smile. The kind of smile that, with Valek, you had to work hard for. And it lit up my world. My wedding night, no matter who I had married, was perfect. I smiled back. "Well, aren't we in a good mood?" Valek teased, his hands snipping at my sides playfully.

I giggled—something very rare on my part—and tried to get away. After successfully locking myself in the bathroom, I waited for the sound of lock picks. They never came. I sighed in regret, but moved towards the bath. I needed one.

Once the maid was finished running and preparing the bath, she helped me out of the heavy gown and left me to my toilette. I removed my remaining garments and sunk into the hot water with a contented sigh. I needed to relax and just think a little.

I opened my eyes when I felt the water stir sometime later. I panicked briefly as I felt someone slide into the bath behind me. How in the world had they gotten into my room and through the bathroom without my notice? I was really starting to lose my touch.

"Mmm…" a deep hum from behind me. "My bath is horrible compared to this. It's cold and there's barely any soap. Seriously, I would have thought they would treat a Queen's protégé better than that," Valek grumbled. Well, that would explain my ignorance to his presence—master of espionage indeed. I couldn't respond though, he had really surprised me; my heart thumped rapidly. Valek nibbled on my ear. "Did I scare you, love?" he murmured.

"Umm…" My voice trembled. My lover's arms encircled me.

"Hush. I'm here. I'm sorry. You're uptight as it is with the whole 'I am the Queen now' dilemma." His hands moved my shoulders, which he began to massage. I closed my eyes and enjoyed. "Better?" he asked. I nodded mutely. He continued the massage as he spoke. "How are you enjoying yourself so far? Any ideas as to where to go from here?"

"Enjoying? I suppose… I mean, the living conditions are better," I said without thinking. Valek's hands tightened mechanically on my shoulders. My eyes flew open. "No. I mean… I didn't mean it like that!" Valek had spent many sleepless nights worrying about providing food for me and here I was telling him this thoughtlessly.

"Stop. You're right. I… They _are_ better."

I turned in his arms, the water sloshed around us. "No. I… Please… I know you tried your best. And it was good. Better than good, amazing. Considering the resources available," I told him.

Valek smiled a little and covered my lips with his fingers. "I know. It's all right." Then he kissed me and pulled me towards him. I gasped when I felt him against my thigh before he moved and pushed me back against the tub. He began to move us slowly in the familiar rhythm of man and his mate.


	5. Royalty

**Hello to all! Here is another update.**

**I accidentaly deleted this story, but it is back on track now!**

**I'm still working on that next chapter of Unraveling Worlds (a story which will hoprefully come to an end soon). However, in the meantime...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 – ROYALTY<strong>

**_'He that displays too often his wife and his wallet is in danger of having them both borrowed.'—Benjamin Franklin_**

* * *

><p>I groaned and hid my face in my palms. Why did everything have to be so freaking complicated? Why couldn't we all just get along and be a big, happy family where no one dies or ever gets hurt? Seriously, what did I have to do to make that happen?<p>

I dropped into the large throne, bringing my legs up to my chest in a very un-queen-like fashion. My skirts hung around me and I placed the tiara I had had on on the arm of the obnoxious chair. It had been eleven months since the wedding. Cahil has consummated our marriage several times over now—it was a miracle I wasn't pregnant. I always ran back to Valek as soon as I could.

Cahil always ordered me to his chambers late in the evening. I had no doubt what he wanted and I had no plan in place to stop him. It was my 'duty' as queen and, if I wanted to continue keeping my loved ones safe, I was going to complete it. I closed my eyes to push the memory of the first time he had taken me out of my mind. I didn't want to think about that right now. I sent Valek to his rooms when I heard what was supposed to happen that night. I didn't want him getting involved.

_When Cahil did 'it' (I was too much of a coward to even think the word) for the first time, I just lay there. I didn't struggle, he wasn't hurting me. He was obviously trying to get a reaction out of me, but was getting nowhere. Eventually, he seemed to grow tired of my unresponsiveness and his movements became rough, and I had to bite back noises of discomfort. He lacked in size and was obviously trying to prove he could do the same thing to me as what he could hear on the other side of the wall every night Valek came over. Not happening. Finally, he finished, laying his sweaty body down on my own._

_After coming back that first time, I rushed right away for the bathroom. I barely made it to the chamber pot before I was emptying the contents of my stomach. I felt hands holding my hair away from my face gently, massaging my scalp and soothing words I couldn't understand were being whispered into my ear._

_They slowly came into focus as my heaving slowed. "It's all right. Shh… I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all right." I wanted to slump into my own vomit at those words. They were pointless and wouldn't ever change anything. That's not what brought on my anger, though. It was the fact that, despite their senselessness, those words helped me. There was a certain quality to them that made me want to believe what they promised. That it was all right. That I wasn't alone. Instead of slopping into my bodily fluids, however, I let Valek pull me up, carry me to the bed and tuck the blankets around me securely._

_He was about to leave the room when I disengaged my arm from my cocoon and reached out, panicked. "Please stay…" I pleaded. I sat up and the covers fell away from my naked torso. I reached down and bunched them in front of me, whilst continuing to plead with Valek, "Please? I won't be able to sleep alone… I need you…"_

_Valek watched me for a moment before sighing and moving back towards the _royally_ obnoxious bed I was laying in. He watched me carefully as he removed his boots and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, losing sight of me for just a second. I was afraid to move now. Something was about to happen. Valek did not watch me like that without any reason. Stepping out of his pants, only his undergarments remained as he climbed into bed beside me._

_At first, there was complete silence. I didn't dare move away or move closer, as Valek's bore into the side of my face. He was waiting for something; I was caught in the predator's eyes. Carefully, I moved my head into his direction and met his gaze. There was a fire of emotion burning there, but I didn't realize what it was until he was on top me, kissing me fiercely, grinding his hips to mine. Jealousy. A need to prove himself._

I was caught in a fight between two alphas. Both Valek and Cahil wanted to be in charge. Cahil had political power and, to Valek, that meant he had an obligation to be superior to him in some manner. Apparently, the territory he had decided on was a sexual one. If he could gauge a reaction out of me after Cahil had failed to do so, it was a victory—he was a man. He was the true alpha.

Of course, Cahil fought back in return. In the same territory, only not in the same intimate setting. Valek could flaunt me to the King through the night's shadows, but Cahil chose a different tactic. He would egg Valek on in public: kissing, touching and dressing me up to his liking. Valek's jaw tensed up every time, although this being the only reaction he got, Cahil was growing impatient.

.oO°°°Oo.

I was seriously considering murdering him. It would solve so many of my problems… Albeit create new ones as well… It would give Valek some measure of satisfaction, at least.

Speak of the devil… One of the double doors leading into the throne room creaked open several inches and I saw my beloved slip inside. I straightened and replaced my crown into my hair, making an effort to keep up the act Valek and I had agreed on in public. Shifting in my chair, I overcame the urge to go to him and waited instead for him to come to me. A queen did not wait on her subjects. Valek fell gracefully to one knee when he arrived in front on me.

"Rise," I said, forcing my voice to remain impassive.

He stood and came over to kneel by my side, kissing my knuckles respectfully before murmuring, "My Queen." I lifted my hand while his lips were still upon it, giving him the signal to get up. He let go of my hand and leaned in to whisper in my ear, all pretense gone from his speech. "Yelena, Cahil is coming back from his trip up north tomorrow night. The Duke staying in the palace this week is planning assassination of several servants, leaving evidence pointing to his older brother. He wants to all the territories that his father separated between the both of them. There is a lack of resources in the eastern part of the country, the hunger in the slums in worse than usual." He gave me a report on all things currently going on in Ixia.

I sighed. The usual nonsense. Should I ask him about Cahil? What about the Duke? I put my face into my hands. "Are there any witnesses present in this room?" I asked, looking up at him now.

"No one but the guards, Milady."

"Within earshot?" I demanded.

"No, Milady," Valek said. "Although it would do well to speak in hushed tones, for there may be an eavesdropper who cannot be seen." He leaned in closer, waiting for instructions. This was the first time I had ever outright ordered an assassination. I had approved, emitted hypotheses, but never actually spoken the words that ended someone's life.

I couldn't do it. I could not tell Valek to kill Cahil. I did not have the guts it took to look him in the eyes and say, 'I give you free reign, you can end this right here, right now. Kill him.' Valek cleared his throat quietly, waiting for instructions.

The door swung open and Valek straightened. He didn't move from my side, setting a hand on the back of my chair in a symbol of loyalty and protection. At least, that was what the gesture was supposed to symbolise. When Cahil's right-hand-man—Attor—strode in, it became something possessive and lethal. Valek hated that man. I did as well, but I couldn't place where my feelings were coming from: his resemblance to Mogkan or simply because I agreed with Valek's judgement.

"My Queen." His voice sounded like a snake's and his bow was obviously ass-kissing. Why Cahil kept him around, I had no idea. Maybe it was simply to keep Valek on his guard constantly and to give me the creeps. I'd have to ask Valek about that. He would know.

"Your presence is unwelcome," I said. It was borderline politeness. I really wanted to tell him was to fuck off.

Attor smirked. "Milady, Your Majesty's ire does amuse me. If Your Majesty does wish for me to be gone, it is a matter that will have to be taken on with the King himself." His lips twitched slightly on one side. "Or maybe Your Highness can let off some steam with Her Majesty's…" He looked Valek over as if he were a piece of meat. "Gigolo*."

Valek's teeth audibly snapped together, but he kept his place. "That will not be necessary, Attor, thank you," I answered with a voice that strained to remain neutral. How dare he refer to Valek as a… as a…? Oh, I couldn't even think the words.

"Perhaps you could blow off some of yours. I'm sure you have one of those… what did you call them… gigolo*…? waiting for you around the corner." He began to interject, but I cut him off smoothly. "That will be all. You are dismissed."

The door slammed shut behind him.

Valek leaned in and asked in a quiet voice. "You were saying? Before we were so rudely interrupted."

I shook my head. "Nothing. It was nothing." Valek looked at me as if he could see past every lie, but couldn't figure out what this one thing was. "I was wondering, actually, why Cahil keeps Attor around." I lied, looking away so Valek couldn't read my facial expression. It was a half-truth.

"Same reason you keep me around, love," he murmured almost inaudibly.

"Sex?" I joked. Valek's smile disappeared and I realized the unintentional reference to Attor's insult I had just made. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Safety," he replied through his teeth. He was angry. "He needs something to scare you. I am a threat to him, so he believes that there needs to be one hanging over your head as well."

"I really am sorry," I whispered. I started to pull him closer, but he disengaged himself.

"Not out in the open, Yelena. Attor may know of your infidelity, but the rest of the castle staff does not. It would cause an infinity of problems if they were to find out."

"I'm sorry," I said again.

Valek sighed. "You know I forgive you. Do you really need me to say it every time? If it makes you feel any better, Cahil is still up north until tomorrow, so I can take you out tonight," he suggested.

I felt my lips pull up into a smile. "That would be lovely. But… I'll cover the cost…"

Valek chuckled. "Don't you worry about that. Cahil flaunts his supposed possessions way too often. I think I can take you out and help myself to a couple gold coins from the treasury."

* * *

><p><strong>*Gigolo: term used to define a male prostitute<strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter! This should be a fairly short story-a dozen chapters or so.**

**May I have some reviews from my lovely readers with their opinions?**

**Karl (:**


End file.
